1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including two independently operating systems, and to a sound output method used for the same apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer is powered on, a CPU executes an operating system or application loaded to a memory so that various processes are executed. The following computer has been proposed (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-91634). The computer includes a subsystem operating independently from a main system such as the operating system even if it is not in a power-on state.
According to the technique disclosed in the foregoing Publication No. 2002-91634, encoded sound such as mp3 stored in an optical disk or hard disk drive is output. In this case, the encoded sound is output regardless of operating/non-operating state of the system such as the operating system.
Recently, it is desirable that an advanced computer has the following new function. Specifically, a mail information receive function operating via the foregoing subsystem is newly provided. When receiving a new mail, the computer outputs sound via a speaker to notify the arrival of the mail to user.